The Hidden Crests
by Earth Magician
Summary: Tai's soulmate turnes up, and Taichi has special abbilities.
1. The Finding

1 The Hidden Crests  
  
  
  
Kate was wandering through the unknown world. Then she by chance saw some footprints. She used this weird thing that looked like a tamagochi. Her temper was beginning to rise. Why had, who or what ever taken her into this godforsaken place?! But, she still followed the trail.  
  
Taichi looked at the one he had a crush on. But when she looked back, he was already looking in an other direction. They were taking a break now. Taichi just happened to look in the direction that they had come from, when his Digivice started reacting. The signal came from where they had come from. He said, "I'll go for a little walk, ALONE!" he added when he saw Sora get up to follow. So, he went back in the direction of the signal. After about half a mile of walking, he saw a red headed girl with freckles. She was walking with a Frimon.  
  
Frimon (Kate's Digimon) and Kate were walking towards the ever closer coming signal. Then she realised it was right in front of her. She looked up, there was a cute boy standing in front of her. She started to feel like she had never before, she felt all warm inside, and she didn't know why but just seeing him made her feel whole. She never wanted to leave him ever.  
  
Taichi felt like he had never felt with Sora, or with anyone else for that matter. He was pretty right with his guess that this was love. It was love at first sight. In her eyes he saw the same emotions he was feeling. It was like a dream. He didn't know how to say it, but he tried with, "I don't know how, but I Love you. Say what's your name? Mine is Taichi." She blushed, "Mine is Kate. I love you too." "Shall we go to my friends and my campsite?" "Sure." So they went.  
  
Everyone was happy when Taichi was back. Koushiro just sort of said, "I got an E-mail from Genaii, it said that a Digidestined came from Ireland, and we're supposed to meet up with her. If we stay here." Taichi couldn't help but laugh. "Koushiro, I already found her." "Oh, I didn't see." Sora already saw how Taichi and this new girl looked at each other, she decided straight out that she wouldn't let this new girl take Taichi away from her. This was the beginning of a long fight. Taichi had grown up a lot, and more and more girls were falling for him. He was often asked out, but always declined, because it didn't feel right. He still hadn't had his first kiss. The only person, he wouldn't of minded going out with had been Sora, but now that he met Kate, he realised that what he had felt for Sora was just childlike crush. Now he knew what love was like. He looked upon her sleeping form with more love than he had thought humanly possible. He gave her a peck on the cheek, and then lay down not to far from her. Taichi had third watch.  
  
Kate woke up. She looked around her, where was Taichi? Her mind cleared fast. Then she remembered what had awoken her, it was a muffled cry for her help. It called, "Kate, help!" again, then the sound was gone. She got in panic, that was Taichi's voice! She ran into the direction of the call. Then stopped remembering Taichi's and her Digimon. She woke them up, wrote a note, and ran in the direction again. There she saw Taichi's crest and Digivice. The Digimon were already following her. So she ran off into the night, hoping that she wouldn't loose, the one she loved so fast.  
  
It was morning, Sora was the first to wake up. She saw the note on Kate's sleeping place. She read it, was stunned, then woke every one up in a flash, and told them the bad news. Every reaction was different. Hikari broke down crying, Takeru tried to comfort Hikari without crying himself, Koushiro looked up from his Laptop and said, "Where's Taichi?", Mimi broke down crying and told Koushiro what had happened to Taichi, also Yamato and Sora began to cry, Joe was fighting with Gomamon, if it was safe to try to save Taichi. Then they got ready and left.  
  
Taichi was in a world of blackness. The reason for this blackness finally came to him. He had been taken, he had called for Kate, then he saw her get up, so he called again, then his head exploded in pain, and he was in this dark place. He was roughly awoken. Then he felt that he was hanging by his hands. He saw that he had been striped of clothing, other than a loin- cloth. A Digimon with whips for hands, was doing its work. He drifted back into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Kate was running blindly through the trees. She scanned with Taichi's Digivice, and really found something ahead of her. She would never give up, never! Tree branches lashed out at her, but she kept on. Whenever she got even close to giving up, the thought of Taichi pushed her on. Then she heard shouts, and the screams of a young man. The voice sounded familiar, it was, no, it was Taichi! She snuck into the building that the screams came from. She heard the Digimon saying, "Tell me about the new Digidestined!" "Forget it!" Then he screamed as the whip from the other Digimon hit him. She looked at the Digimon and whispered, "You have to follow my plan to save him." The Digimon agreed. Taichi lost his consciousness again. It was so hard seeing him hanging there helpless like a baby. Her plan needed him awake, so she waited. An hour later he was rudely awoken. Again he was questioned, and again he didn't answer. But right when the whip was about to hit, Agumon grabbed it and flung it, with the Digimon away. Agumon turned around but Taichi and the Digimon had disappeared. Agumon went over to comfort Kate.  
  
MegaDemon was glad that he had been able to get away with Taichi in time. Taichi was too valuable to lose, after all, he was the leader! Taichi was unconscious again, but this time he would stay so. MegaDemon used some sleeping powder on Taichi, so that Taichi would never awaken again. He got ready to intrude in his lush dreams, so as to find out the hard way from Taichi.  
  
All Taichi saw was black, then the blackness lifted. He tried to wake up, escape this place, but to no avail. Then he thought about his friends, that they needed his help, and Kate. He had to help them! If the Digidestined didn't hold together, the world would be lost. He would never let the dark forces conquer. It was then he noticed a Tag hanging around his neck, and a white light shining in the distance. He set out to reach it.  
  
When he reached it, his new tag, that was only half substantial, started to glow with the same bright light. He had to shield his eyes, and then he awoke.  
  
MegaDemon was awakened by the boy wakening up. This was impossible! Yet it happened.  
  
Drowsily Taichi opened his eyes. He saw MegaDemon standing over him. He looked and saw his new crest. MegaDemon looked right through it. But why couldn't Taichi see his new crest and Tag in his opponents eyes? It made no sense! Taichi suddenly felt dizzy, his crest glowed, and it showed the way for all his friends to follow. Then he lost his consciousness again! But MegaDemon didn't see this light. But he decided to torture Taichi in his dreams a bit. For the only thing he had found out from the time in Taichi's dreams, was that he loved this new Digidestined called Kate, MegaDemon could also manipulate dreams. So he made the dream, one in which Taichi was chained to the wall, and had to watch Kate being tortured. He struggled until his wrists were bleeding, and then he struggled until he passed out from the pain, from his wrists. His new crest lit up, and he awoke bathed in sweat. He realized that he was in the dungeon again. The same Digimon type, as before, was there waiting for his victim, a cruel smile on it's lips. He still only had a loincloth on. The scars from last time, still marked his tender skin. He soon was in his old state of unconsciousness.  
  
Kate had joined up with the others, and then they saw that light. Everyone was puzzled, Hikari was the only one who could light up like that, but she was with them, and was not any where close to lighting up. The only one not there was, Taichi! So they followed the light in that direction. They were practically running, to get there! All remembered what Kate had told them quite well.  
  
The next day they got to the palace where the light came from. They entered the dungeons, and saw a sight more gruesome than they could imagine. Taichi was being tortured even in his sleep. He was covered with scratches and bruises. An unseen object was the reason for the light. Then it returned back to him, and he woke up. His words were very indistinct. He whispered, "Go it's a trap, leave me, and go alone. I can handle it here, but I couldn't if those awful dreams did come true. Leave me here." Then this hidden object began to light up, and Agumon was able to go beyond Mega. He became an Ultramega Digimon without Joggressdigivolving with Metalgarurumon. It's name was now Ultragreymon. It carried the (again) unconscious Taichi out, with the others following. No one blamed him for blacking out after all, he had after all lost a lot of blood. Takeru was helping Hikari get over the shock. Kate wouldn't let anyone get close to her, probably cause there were tears threatening to leak out. Sora was comforted by Mimi. Koushiro just happened to look up from his computer, saw Taichi and asked, "What happened to Taichi?!" At this comment everyone tried not to laugh, but they couldn't hold it. They laughed so hard that Taichi woke up on the stretcher Palmon had made for him. Kate returned his Digivice and Courage Crest to him. A hologram of Genaii appeared. "Taichi, I see you have already found your hidden Crest, congratulations. Your Crest was the only one in the realm of dreams, and also the only one that only one person could see and only you will ever be able to use this crest. The other ones aren't so hard to find, and everyone with a pure heart can see them. Taichi, yours stands for idealism, and the rest I'll tell you when you get them. You will find your tags and crests near each other. Oh and, while you're at it, bring Taichi to my house to recover. Just follow the light." On the way, Kate saw something glowing. She strayed towards it. There she found a Tag, she picked it up, it glowed, a blinding Flash, and she had her sky-blue hidden Crest. She hurried back to Taichi, to show him her accomplishment.  
  
Taichi was impressed, but soon got a headache from the arguing, that erupted from Sora and Kate, but as soon as they noticed that Taichi was getting a headache from their shouting, they stopped. Koushiro looked up from his Laptop and asked, "Why is everything so quiet?" Taichi got angry at this remark. "Koushiro, you should start paying attention to the world around you!", then Taichi added under his breath, so that only Koushiro could hear, "Especially Mimi." Koushiro blanched. Then hid a blush by working on his laptop again. He thought, 'Oh, no! Taichi figured out that I like Mimi!' Koushiro's reaction to his words, flushed any doubt that he might have had down the drain. Soon after, they arrived at Genaii's house. Taichi had passed out again. He was still recovering, after all. Genaii parted the lake, to let them into his house. He was an old man again. Genaii lay Taichi in the get well chamber. Kate was allowed to stay, because she had found her hidden crest on the way. So, the others went out to find them. While magic was working in the get well room.  
  
Taichi woke up feeling well again. But something was weird, he somehow could see, feel, smell, hear, and taste better. In his hands he felt warmth. He looked down and saw, white-hot flames licking his fingers. No, his whole body was covered with them. Both of his crests were glowing.  
  
Genaii felt something abnormal in the healing chamber. He sort of skidded over there, and opened the door. Taichi's body was covered with white flames. Taichi looked at him questioningly. He was not wincing, that was a good sign. It was then Genaii noticed the invisible and visible Crests glowing. The flames shaped themselves into wings, and Genaii raised his eyebrows when they lifted Taichi up in the air. Then after showing Taichi what he was now able to do without even trying, they folded themselves back into his back, and Kate ran Genaii over to catch him. "Wow, Taichi how did you do that?! That was cool! But now you really should get some rest!" "Kate, I'm already well." "What?!" said Kate and Genaii at the same time. Kate went over, fell into Taichi's arms, and let the tears seep out. "I've been so worried about you Taichi!" He held her, and Genaii politely went away. Soon after they kissed. That was the first kiss for both of them. They did not want to go any deeper than kissing though, not yet anyway. So there they stood locked in a passionate kiss, Taichi holding Kate.  
  
Takeru saw the two in his hidden Crest, and went to tell Sora. He knew it wouldn't be so bad if she heard it from him, as if she heard it from Taichi. Sora would get over it. Just like she had gotten over other broken hearts. Sora took it very badly. She stopped in mid stride, and burst out in tears. But this time Yamato was the one to comfort her, not Taichi, the cold Yamato. She saw that sympathy in his eyes for her. It was then she felt like never before. 'The feeling is so much stronger than with Taichi. Is this love? Do I really love Yamato? No, impossible! This must be what they call lash-back! Or is it?' she thought, then pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Takeru saw Taichi and Kate break apart gasping for breath. Not knowing about the broken heart they had caused.  
  
Taichi and Kate still held each other, when Taichi felt the others approaching. He told her and she wondered how he knew. He told her that he had woken up with that ability. He had been too enthralled with the kiss to feel Takeru watching them. Now he did feel it, but felt Takeru behind it with good intentions, namely what to do with Hikari when he finally got the mum to ask her out. He told Takeru telepathically to stop it though, and better learn it from his own brother, he had probably dated enough girls to tell him. Takeru stopped. So Taichi turned back to his new girlfriend, and held her. Soon they were lost in each others eyes again.  
  
The group got there. Genaii had put a bolt over the door, to insure the pair's privacy. But that didn't help much, since Taichi just teleported himself with Kate, outside to meet the others. They wanted to know why, Taichi was able to do that. Genaii answered, "Taichi's hidden Crest is the most powerful of all Crests, I don't know why, but I think, that it can combine the power of all the Crests and use it. Taichi is the first one to ever be able to use it, although it, and all the other hidden Crests, have existed since the beginning of the Digiworld. It may also be, that it is stuck in the dream world unless someone is able to bring it back with them, and if not it sucks them up, to make it even harder for the next. Yet it also may be that it gets it's power from the parallel dimension in which it exists. I don't even know if I actually said the reason." Taichi said, "It gets its power from the bearer. If the bearer were weak, it too would be weak, it just is able to help control the power inside the bearer better." All the others simultaneously said, "What! How do you know all that?!!" "I just do." They were staring wide eyed at him, with their jaws dropped to the ground. Taichi just walked with them into Genaii's house, his arm draped around Kate's shoulder. Sora whispered to Takeru, "I guess you were right. sigh" "Of course I was right! I'm always right!" As they got in, Genaii turned to them, "Now for the meaning of your hidden Crests. Kate, yours is Drive. Taichi, yours is Idealism. Yamato, yours is Strength. Sora, yours is understanding. Koushiro, yours is curiosity. Mimi, yours is healing. Joe, yours is Truth. Takeru, yours is Seeing. Hikari, yours is purity. You can use your hidden Crests to influence, or together with your normal ones, like Taichi's already has. Taichi, show them what happened." Taichi went outside, and let go of the energy that was restraining his wings. The others were amazed. Taichi flapped the fiery wings, and slowly was lifted up from the ground. He looked handsomer than the first time they had met. In fact, he had often been asked by girls, but he had gently declined. This made them Love him even more. The bush-like hair was now shorter and not so wild. He was the soccer-star of the school.  
  
Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken, were in the normal world, unconscious of the troubles in the Digital World. Taichi and the others were stranded there again. Well, at least it was Summer Vacation.  
  
Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken were watching the news. Then the pictures of Taichi's old group of Digidestined were shown, "These Teenagers are missing, if you see them, please report to,…" The 'new' Digidestined were worried. After discussing it for a while, they decided to try the Digiworld, but they couldn't enter. The portal was blocked, and then they finally remembered Blackwargreymon who had sealed the portal to the Digiworld from there, so they went out camping next to a lake. There they got into the Digiworld. They had gone to a sector, were something was happening. They got to Genaii's house, just in time to see Taichi land, and fold up his wings of fire. They gasped at the sight of the others. All except Taichi had a new crest, and Taichi had a sort of eerie glow coming from a invisible center. "Taichi, what happened? What changed? Who is that girl?" "Oh this is Kate, my Girlfriend, we all found our hidden Crests, and we're stuck here again, without a way to get back other than beat the new enemy. Oh yeah Takeru and Hikari finally told each other of their love." "I see all their new Crests Taichi, but I don't see yours, why is that?" "Well, that is a bit of a Story, and while I'm at it, I'll also tell you all what happened since we last met. It started on a fatal day that we went to visit our Digimon friends and found out we couldn't return…"  
  
Everyone was listening. Taichi went on, 5 hours, without his voice even cracking, without the slightest sign that he had been talking that long. After Taichi was done, Genaii presented the new ones their own hidden Crests. "Iori, here yours is justice. Daisuke, yours is forgiving. Ken, yours is Remembrance. Miyako, yours is Spontaneity." There were a couple of people that snickered, 'Fits them to a T.' Taichi explained to Kate about the other ones, and what their names were.  
  
"No, I will not let them win, even if they all have their hidden Crests! I will win! Muhahahaha!"  
  
That's it for this Part. Look out for the next Chapter. See you then! 


	2. Trials & Tribulations

1 Trials & Tribulations  
  
  
  
Well, Daisuke was not too happy about Takeru and Hikari getting together, but it always was like this in love-triangles, one won, one lost. It was then he saw the same pain in Sora's eyes. Then it hit him, she liked Taichi! It seemed that ever since Taichi had gotten that major haircut, girls had started swarming for him. Girls started asking him out, all the time! Taichi had been so kind, about saying no, which made more girls fall for his charms. Davis was an other case. Girls started to scorn him, because he was too rough on them.  
  
Riana looked at the others, they couldn't see her, because she had done some Magic draped over her. She looked at her best friend, who was holding the hand of a brown hared boy that looked O.K., but then she saw a cute boy amongst them. That was when she decided to show herself.  
  
While they were walking away from Genaii's house, Kate just happened to look that way, when Riana materialized out of thin air. She said, "Hi, Riana." Taichi looked over, then asked Kate, "Is she your friend?" "Yeah, we met over Internet, then my parents decided to go to America, so I could meet her in person. Her names Riana." Taichi turned to Riana and said, "Nice to meet you Riana, any friend of Kate's is my friend. I'm Taichi, that's Daisuke,…" He went into introducing all of them. Afterwards Kate said, "Oh, me and Taichi are together. He's the best human on either worlds.sigh" Then Taichi kissed her, as to establish the fact. Riana said telepathically to Taichi, 'You knew I was there, why didn't you tell the others?' 'There was no need to, besides they're still getting used to the fact, that these powers of mine surfaced through my hidden crest. Say, do you have two Crests already?' 'Yeah, they appeared at the same time my Digivice did.' 'Where's your Digimon?' 'I don't know.' Then Koushiro looked up from his laptop, to say, "Genaii said there was a new Digidestined from America. Oh, I guess that's her." Taichi clapped his hands, "Bravo, Koushiro. You're starting to see that there is a other world other then your computer." The others laughed, and Koushiro blushed. Mimi thought, 'He's cute when he's embarrassed.' Then Taichi telepathically said to her, 'Tell him that you like as more than a friend.' 'But…' 'If you don't I will. He must know! Maybe he'll leave that computer alone then.' 'O–O.K.' Riana told Taichi, "That was not necessary." Kate looked back and forth, sweatdropped and said, "Did I miss something?" "Yeah, you did. I was talking to Mimi about Koushiro. Trying to get them together." "Oh, I don't think I'll ever get used to your new abilities." Taichi turned, and saw how the younger Digidestined were dragging their feet. "Let's take a break. Mimi, you and Koushiro gather wood. Joe, you and Matt go fishing. The younger ones stay here, and the other older ones look for food. With that all departed to do their chores.  
  
Mimi and Koushiro, were gathering wood, thankful for the time alone Taichi had given them. When they almost had enough wood, Mimi stopped and said, "Koushiro, I promised Taichi to tell you, I like you as more than a friend. I– I love you." Mimi was surprised by what Koushiro did next, he bent down and kissed her. She dropped the wood she was carrying in surprise. Palmon rescued them in the last second from the nastiness of wood falling on your feet. When their lips parted, Koushiro said, "Mimi, I love you too." Then they gathered up the wood, finished the job, then went back to camp, only to see all the other couples making out (Taichi & Kate, Takeru & Hikari). So they decided to start making out too. The others stared, and Taichi whispered, "Done. Now for Sora and Yamato." Kate looked at him curious. He winked and started to make out with her again. She went back to it too wondering, when Taichi started to like playing matchmaker.  
  
In the next morning the group walked on. They had to find MegaDemon. They had to repay him for what he did to Taichi. Taichi said, "I'll fly ahead and check out the landscape. No," he said as Kate went over to him, "I'm not letting you come with Kate. It might be too dangerous. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to carry two." He kissed her, released the energy, spread his wings and was off. From above the tree tops he looked around. Then he heard MegaDemon's voice, "I've been waiting for an other chance to get you Taichi. Taichi spun around looking for the source of the voice. "Where are you?!" ,he asked with a panicked voice. "I am everywhere. I have taken your beloved Kate, and the only way for you to save her life, is to obey me. I will come and get you. The air around him bubbled with energy, and MegaDemon appeared with an unconscious Kate slung over his shoulder. "If you put her down safely I will obey you." So MegaDemon lowered Kate with great carefulness. When done, he gave Taichi something to drink. "Here, drink this." Taichi obediently drank the goblet. Then he changed. His eyes went red and he got more muscular. The evil gained control of him. Taichi turned to MegaDemon and asked, "What may I do lord?" "Get the girl with your powers." "Yes, Master." Taichi took the girl, and picked her up so fast, that she was a blur. But she didn't wake up. MegaDemon thought, 'I have to keep him on that potion, he's already almost as strong as me. Hmmm, maybe I should teach him Magic, he seems to have the talent. In fact, he has more of a talent than any one or thing I've ever met, and I've been here ever since the beginning of the Digiworld. Come to think of it, his ancestors were also Magidestined.' Then he told Taichi as soon as they got to his stronghold, "I have to tell you the history of this world, and of your ancestors. In fact the first Digidestined, we called them Magidestined, were all Magic users. Two of them married, and in time they thought that their gift had not been passed on, this was obviously not true. They had looked into the future to see if any of the children of theirs would some day have a magic user in the family again. They found out that it would be when magic users had almost died out. This child would have the power of both of them together. Your this child. Hikari, your sister took after your mom, so she only got a touch of it, you see the magic users were from your fathers side. Back then, the Digiworld was called the Magiworld. The other of the first Digidestined never got married. Then computers came along, and the Magiworld became Digital, but the Magimon, that had lived there before disappeared. They still existed in hiding though. I was the first from the Magimon to come out after that happened and I want to take over the Digiworld now, so that my people can come out of their hiding places and be free again. But for that I have to get rid of the Digidestined. I have decided however, to keep the Magic wielding Digidestined alive. They have to bread so that there will be more Magic users again. You'll be able to help me, will you? I want you to decide without the potion so that I know your own will. I will quickly take the affect away from you. He made Kate disappear then released the effect. He then asked Taichi, "So what do you think?" "I think you have a point, but do you want the Digimon to go though the same thing as you did? If you did that, you wouldn't be any better than them. We have to find a different way, like having the Magimon live on File Island, and the Digimon have the Continent. Or you could have a border for separating the two countries, and be allies. That way you could both join together to defeat the enemies. So if evil Digimon or Magimon tried to take over the world, both sides could join and defeat the enemy together. That way both sides would be happy, and better off than now." Magimon was impressed. The Idea was better. "But one thing, we should have a high king. I think we should choose one of the magic users of the Digidestined. That means either you or Riana, and I don't think Riana would be very good at the position. Besides your ancestors told me if I ever had to choose which of the Digidestined I should choose for a big thing, I was supposed to choose you. I think they meant this. So will you?" "I will if it needs to be done. But someday I'll die, what will you do then?" "You won't. The Magimon will weave a spell around you. If you want we can also put the same spell on Kate, the one you love. That way you two can stay together for ever." "I would have to ask her first. Could you transport her here?" "Fine, but she hasn't woken up yet." "I'll take care of that. I have my hidden crest." "O.K." Kate appeared, and Taichi pointed his hidden crest at her, and her eyes fluttered open. "Taichi!" Then she saw MegaDemon. "What is he doing here?" Taichi looked seriously at her and said, "Kate, I must ask you something. Would you mind staying here in the Digiworld with me? We would live for ever, but watch our family and friends wither and die. I know that I have to stay here to govern the Digiworld, but it's your choice if you stay here with me or not. The Digimon and Magimon will both choose three representatives for the vote. That way all the types of Digimon, and the same amount of Magimon can vote. If most of them vote for two countries and me High King, then it will be that way. It's my destiny, I can feel it. I understand if you don't want to stay here, what you would have to leave behind and all,..." He was interrupted by her kissing him. She then said, "Yes, I would leave a lot behind, but not as much as I would leave behind if I didn't stay here with you."  
  
A month later, the Digimon and Magimon had chosen three representatives, and they were ready to vote. The Digimon were Leomon, Piximon and Ogremon. The Magimon were MegaDemon, Sorcermon and Paladinmon. Taichi gave his speech, and all of them thought it was a good idea. So the Magimon wove the spell around the two.  
  
One week later the other Digidestined had found them just in time to watch the crowning ceremony. When they asked what Taichi and Kate were being crowned for, the Digimon and (although they didn't know it) Magimon told them, and they were stunned. 'Taichi a KING?!' they all thought in unison. Then they were told that Taichi and Kate would be allowed to have visitors afterwards. So they decided to try to see them again afterwards. Then they found out that a Wedding was planed in the next two years. It would be an even bigger party then, then now. The Digidestined were shocked to their roots. Everything was just going too fast! It had taken them over a month to find this place, where they were scarred to death, because they saw MegaDemon take Kate and Taichi with him. Then they come here and find Taichi becoming a King, and going to get married soon. He had even somehow managed to get his parents there. Hikari went to her parents. When Hikari came over, they hugged her, then continued watching. Koushiro put his arm over Mimi's shoulder. Takeru went over to Hikari and draped his arm over her shoulder as well. Yamato thought, 'What the hell.' Then hugged Sora. Sora then thought, 'Well this has bean going on too long. I don't think it's lashback.' So she just snuggled up to him. Yamato was surprised but then let himself just enjoy it. Riana looked at Daisuke. He was so sad. It was depressing to even watch him. So she didn't. Taichi felt that the other Digidestined were there and his tension eased a bit. He had just taken his vows to protect the Digiworld no matter what. The Magimon were going to make him enchanted weapons to use, and the Digimon would design his home, and start farming new crops, that were brought from the real world. His friends and family could now go back and forth as often as they wanted, only Taichi had to stay there. Kate could go back and forth too, but she was restricted to a certain time period. That way she could finish school. Koushiro would teach Taichi, instead of a teacher. Mimi (of course) insisted that she would do the planing for their marriage when it happened. They allowed her to, since she would anyway. Her parents let her marry at such a young age, because they thought Taichi was a charming young man, and because their daughter threatened to elope. They did want to watch her marry though, so they let her marry, when she was seventeen. So one year after being crowned they got married. Hikari was the flower girl, Yamato their best man and Takeru the ring bearer. Ogremon acted the priest. All their friends and relatives had gotten in front of their computers that day, to be sucked in, and brought to the Wedding. Taichi and Kate's Wedding was the first in the history of the Digiworld. The Digimon and Magimon and Rulers decided that they would call this year, year one. Before they hadn't counted the Years before. Since the Digiworld was a shadow world of the earth they kept the same length of a day, week, and so on. So the new age began. Taichi began to rule the Digiworld, his wisdom growing every day. A few years later, Joe came to the Digiworld to help Kate give birth to her first child. It ended up being a boy, and she insisted upon calling him Patrick. It was her family's tradition. Taichi agreed, and even went as far as to say that it was a very nice name. On St. Patrick's day, although they were in the Digiworld, she wore green. This told Taichi that she was catholic. He had asked Koushiro to teach him about the Irish. That way he wouldn't miss anything, when his wife was talking about her homeland. So he now knew almost as much about Ireland as a native. Hikari and Takeru had decided to marry as soon as they were done with collage. Mimi and Koushiro, and Sora and Yamato were going to do a double Wedding in the Digiworld. That was so that Kate and Taichi could participate. Taichi looked a lot like a King, serious, but kind, ruthless, but forgiving. His sword swung at his hip. Kate had a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, that the Magimon had made for her. Their heads were decorated with bejeweled crowns. They stood erect, and now Kate kept a bundle in her arms. The one thing they were persistent on not wearing any robes. Neither of them could stand something that unpractical. Yes, Kate wore dresses some times, but only for special occasions. Like the Weddings. By now anyone who wanted, could enter the Digiworld. Yamato and Sora were going to have a baby in eight months, so they were getting married on that day. Mimi and Koushiro were just tired of waiting to be out of Collage. It was only a year still, so they thought they could just go ahead. It wasn't like they couldn't continue going to school.  
  
For a long time there was no trouble, everyone loved the royal family. But as the saying goes, all is quiet before the storm.  
  
If you want to know what happens to the Digidestined, read the next chapter. 


End file.
